Broken Kingdom
by HinoteRoze
Summary: It's a start of a new chapter for Yusuke and Kayko, and for a new friend that has struggled through life. As this new chapter starts it will bring many happy and heart breaking memories. Yusuke and Kayko will have to face a truth that could break them.


_**Broken Kingdom**_

**Prolog.**

**By: **_HinoteRoze_

**Note: Here is my new story, I hope you all like it, and it's kind of on the darker side, . Enjoy.**

**---**

"_Love is not something that you take by force, love, love is something that you nurture by caring for one another. If's it for someone you care about you can fight any kind of heard ship with lover and courage." _

_--_

The plane ride was long, far to long for the young woman who was seated between a crying baby and the disgruntled father. He was upset that the airline could not change the sets that were assigned. The child was upset that it was taken out of its home and forced to be dragged around like some doll. She tried many of times to drown out the noise by reading with her headset on full blast, but the piercing sounds from the child where far to loud and sharp.

Even so, with out the child's screams and the fathers angry swearing of the father, she was pleaded with the job that was assigned to her just a few days past. It was her first, and she hoped that it would be her last.

A sigh of annoyance fell from her soft pinks lips as the father reached over her and stuffed the child's soother in it's mouth. She told him many times that she would be more then happy to switch places with the him or the child, he just scoffed and told her it was non of her business.

So she was stuck, and annoyed, in more ways then one. She closed her book and pushed back her long black hair. _Still so long? _She question looking at the tips, she had it cut just before she left, taking the length to the middle of her back, instead of at the tips of her ankles. Her deep forest green eyes rolled as the tattler spit out the soother and started it wailing once again. She flicked her hair while glancing over at the father who had placed ear plugs in his ears and was trying to pay no head to the screams of his child.

Again she sighed with annoyance _And the mother is where? _With no visual on the said person she sighed again and replaced the shooter in the child's mouth and genitally ran her hand over it's eyes, in matter of seconds the child was out. _And I waited till now because?_

With a shake of her head she reopened her book and tried to rid herself of the mission she was assigned.

"_Here is your job, if you do this right we will have no more need for you" _

"_Why me? I have no interest in doing your work" _

"_You have all the requirements we need_"

"_And you think I will do this cause I have the requirements?... are you carzy?" _

"_No, but if you don't do this, there will no longer be a world for you to call home, and what will happen to people like you? Hummm.. I wonder, who will want a monster like you?" _

"_I hate you, Sir" _

"_Ah yes, you have told me many times.. No go before I though you in the darkness again" _

"_I really hate you... Sir" _

"_Go, or have you forgotten who.._

"Miss would you like something to drink?" the sweet voice from the sturdiest broke her thoughts, she smiled and asked for a strong drink of rum, she needed something to put her to sleep until the flight was over.

---

"Oh Kayko you look wonderful" Botan parsed her long time friend while the said person looked nervous at herself in the mirror.

"You think so?" she asked back with a glance over her shoulder.

"Of course, the most beautiful bride I have even seen" Kayko smiled at her words and returned her gaze back into the mirror. Today was her day, no today was her and Yusuke's day.

_---_

"You know I faced the most powerfulness demon's and monster's in all three words and yet I don't think I have been so nervous in all my life." Yusuke pulled at his tie while throwing himself back into the air chair that was placed in the back of the grooms waiting room.

"Well it's only the day where you sign away your name and be permittly linked to one person for the rest of your life." His best man and longer friend joke while drinking more then his share of his alcohol for that day.

"Gees thanks a lot Kuwabara" the groom grungy replied back while looking at the beer that was still sitting in the cooler. "Can't I just have one?" he asked looking around the room at his best men, hoping one would feel pity on him.

"No, Kayko give us orders not to let you touch even one" Yusuke glared at his red headed friend and crossed his arms like a spoiled child. "You can drink all you want after the your wedding dance" he added with a slight smirk while popping the top off another bottle of beer.

"You could at lest not drink in front of me, your getting just as bad as Kuwabara" he stressed throwing his hand in the air, but all he got was the chuckles from his dearest friends. "Oh hell" he mutter just as a knock came at the door. "Get that why don't you Kurama?"

Placing down his beer Kurama just shrugged while proceeding to the door, it was his friends special day, so he didn't mind getting under the said demon lords skin.

---

The plane landed she was up fast and was the fist off the plane, she didn't care about the first class, she wanted off. _You think with all there money they fly my fist class, stupid bastards. _She rushed though the termal, she wanted out of the airport, all she wanted now was sleep. She had a job interview in the early morning and did not want to be late.

"Ah Miss, here are your bags, I took the pleasure of getting them for you" she stopped and looked at the young hansom man that stood in front of her, his was tall, taller then her, where she stool at a high of 5'8 he was a most a head taller then her, placing him at about 6'2 or 3. His soft brown hair brushed passed his shoulder, but was kept back in a low pony tail. His eyes of lavender where warm and kind, something she was not use to; and as he said her bags where placed on a carrier ready for her to leave.

"And who are you?"her words where not cruel but curious.

"My name is Toymo, and I will be your driver this evening, and will also be escorting you to your home." his voice was softand kind matching his eyes.

"Oh, I wasn't told of this" she answered getting suspicions, she step back ready to run.

"No, this is from the company you will be starting work for tomorrow, my boss only wished your safe passage to your home" he held out a hand to her, she stepped back again.

"I have a interview, not a job" she was ready to run now, _This has to be a trick, or are they messing with me, bastards. _

"Interview? Are you not Miss Kuwabara?" he asked worried that he had the wrong person.

"Yes, that is me, but I was told.." she stopped and looked at the driver again, she looked carefully, but to her disappointment he was a normal human. So she sighed and took his hand. "Please, take me to my new home, I'm to tried for this at the moment." he simply smiled at her and snapped his fingers, in seconds two other men appeared, they where shorter then him, but still hansom, both with short black hair and deep blue eyes, so alike yet so different.

They quickly took her bags and fell behind her and the man. "Now, this way Miss"

--

"Finally" Yusuke cried twisting the top of his beer, the night was almost over, but all he wanted now was the sweet task of his favorite beer.

"Yusuke!" his wife stressed appearing in front of him just as he was going to tast the sweet nectar.

"Oh come on Kayko, please just one, I'll be good" she giggled at his pleed and took the beer from him.

"Okay" she took a mouth full of his beer "just one" she kissed him letting him tast the beer off her lips. He took in the kiss and her sweetness, he could feel his lower half getting weak. He was left dazed as she pulled back and smirked at him. "Still want one?" she dangled the beer in front of him.

"I know what I want" her grabbed her and swept her up in his strong arms. "SEE YOU GUYS IN THE MORNING!!" He called while kissing his wife and walking to the door, the crowd seem to cheer, while poor Kayko blushed a mad color of red and hid her face in her husband chest.

---

"Finally" she breather out as her body hit the soft mattress of her new bed "Finally I can sleep in peace" she mutter as her eye's grew heavy and soon sleep took her into a world of nightmares.


End file.
